1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a steering wheel built of a core metal and resinous inserts covered with injection-molded synthetic resin material.
2. Prior Art
Conventional steering wheels are manufactured by molding synthetic resin such as urethane, polypropylene and the like into a covering material around each core metal by injection molding. However, because a considerable amount of synthetic resin is used to provide such a covering material, a huge material cost is incurred.
In consequence, attempts are being made to build a steering wheel by filling the inside of the thick portion of the covering material with resinous inserts. More specifically, low-priced resinous inserts together with the core metal are set and then the covering material is formed around the core metal and the resinous inserts by injection molding.
The steering wheel thus manufactured allows for a substantial saving of the synthetic resin consumed in the covering material and accordingly ensures reduction in cost.